Untitled
by MystFaerie93
Summary: AU. Naruto never knew he had a brother but when his parents die, he is forced to live with Kyuubi, the leader of the Jinchuuriki. Bad description but please check it out. OOCishness to the max


Whispers radiated through the Konoha National Airport as many of the buildings occupants stared at a blue-eyed blonde leaning nonchalantly against a pillar with a thick fantasy book in his right hand, hugged to his chest, and a bright orange luggage handle in his left. He had an orange and blue shirt, faded blue jeans, and bright orange flip-flops on.

The boy in orange, Naruto, tapped his toe impatiently against the marble floor. He checked his watch and growled. 'Four hours?' he thought incredulously 'I understand being late but four hours?'

He was waiting in the airport for his long lost brother, that he is being forced to live with, after a twelve hour flight and said brother was four hours late. Needless to say, Naruto was not a happy camper

-Flashback-

"Hey mom, I'm off" Naruto said over his shoulder as he rushed out the door to the bus stop. He didn't even notice that his mother's gentle voice did not respond

School had been business as usual; listen to the teacher, do some notes, answer a few questions, get homework, do homework, wait for the bell to ring, and repeat six times throughout the day. Just as his sixth period class was finishing up, a random teacher walked in. At first, he thought that the two teachers were getting an early start on ranting to each other about another injustice the school board had passed until he heard the teacher he had dubbed Mr. Random call his name.

"Yes?" he called back as a response.

"The principal wishes to speak with you"

Those seven words instantly silenced the entire room. This high school was pretty lax on troublemakers, mainly because there wasn't many, so for Naruto to get called to the office he had to have done something extremely wrong or something absolutely terrible had happened to him.

He left the class in a daze and his anxiety grew with every step he took towards the principal's office. 'What happened? Sure, I'm an eccentric kid and I get labeled as a nuisance but I know I've never done anything bad enough to get sent to the office…. At least, I don't think I have. Ugh! What's going on?'

As he opened the door, he saw the sympathetic face of the principal and his two assistants. He sat down in front of the principal's desk and asked the one question none of them wanted to answer.

"What happened?" He asked bluntly. The principal suddenly seemed to find something very interesting on his desk. Naruto's brows furrowed and he asked the question again. Finally, the principal looked Naruto in the eye and said…

"Naruto, your parents are" he cast his eyes down again and continued.

"Dead"

Naruto froze. His eyes widened and began to fill with tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks but Naruto kept them in. He would not allow them to fall. He would never allow anyone to see him cry.

He would have continued to relive the past but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and snapped him out of his reverie. He noticed two girls who looked about his age walking with a guy who looked like he was in his 20's.

The guy had bright red hair that spiked in so many different ways it was almost comical, red eyes that could only be contacts judging by the catlike slits he had for pupils, a bright red T-shirt that was the exact shade of his hair, dark blue jeans with actual jagged holes in the knees instead of the cookie cutter rips you get from store jeans, and Harley Davidson boots. All in all, this guy looked like a badass.

To his left was a girl talking her head off. She had bright pink hair that was straight and went to about her shoulders, green eyes that sparkled with anticipation, and a sleeveless red shirtdress that had slits on the sides from about waist to the hem and a zipper that started at the collar, went straight down to her stomach then took off at an angle. Under the shirtdress was a pair of black tights and she had black converse high-tops on. Naruto figured she was 'bad boy's' girlfriend.

The other girl on the guy's right side appeared to be 'pink girl's' complete opposite. She had purplish-blue hair that was long in the front and short in the back. She also had had contacts in but hers were a very light shade of purple with no pupil. She had on a skintight lavender shirt, a pair of skinny black jeans, and black sneakers. Instead of participating in 'pink girl's' and 'bad boy's' conversation, she listened intently.

He had thought they didn't have any jewelry on them until they passed him and caught a glimpse of the ring that each of them wore. He suddenly found himself tremendously more interested in reading than people watching.

The ring itself was simple. A silver band with an abstract leaf engraved into an onyx circle. It was the association that that came with the ring that scared the crap out of Naruto. The only people allowed to wear that ring were members of one of the most notorious gangs in history, the Jinchuuriki.

"Kyu, who are we here for again?" said 'pink girl' as she stopped right in front of Naruto. Couldn't he catch a break today?

"We're waiting for Kyuubi's little bro. Remember, Sakura? It was only yesterday that we told you this" 'Blue girl' said condescendingly to Sakura a.k.a. 'pink girl'.

"Oh, I never knew you had a brother, Kyu" Kyuubi a.k.a. 'bad boy' sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

"We told you yesterday that I didn't either. Honestly, how was I supposed to know that my parent would make a replacement when I ran away" Naruto felt angry. He had just lost his parents and this guy had actually run from his and actually insulted them. What an idiot. Though, Naruto would probably never voice that. Something about getting killed for insulting a Jinchuuriki didn't exactly sit well with him.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his mouth was quicker than his brain. "Ignorant prick" His voice was barely over a whisper but somehow Sakura heard him and turned around. He pretended he had been reading the whole time but Sakura grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"You care to repeat that, Blondie?" she growled. His eyes grew wide as he realized his feet were dangling off the ground. He saw the other two walk over calmly as if nothing had happened and got angry. He had always been taught not to hit a girl but he figured a hard smack on the wrist to get away from a beating didn't count. Before he could execute it however Kyuubi said, "Put him down, Sakura"

Both Sakura and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto had just insulted a Jinchuuriki member and he wasn't getting pummeled. Kyuubi snorted "I'm not being lenient. I'd just rather continue this in a more private and less cop infested place"

Naruto fell to the ground as Sakura released him and then he felt himself being pulled up by a strong hand. He looked up and saw Kyuubi pulling him out of the airport and towards a more residential area. He knew from past victim reports that his beating would be more severe if he called for help now because the gang was very tightly knit and he'd be found sooner or later. When they stopped in a deserted alley he noticed Sakura was carrying his book and 'blue girl' who had yet to be named was dragging his luggage.

Kyuubi kept a hand on Naruto but looked back at Sakura. "So what the heck happened, and make it quick. I'm already late to pick up my brother"

Sakura put a hand on her hip and said with a frown "I heard him call you an ignorant prick, so, I reacted simple as that" She continue to glare at Naruto and he internal trembled. On the outside, however, he glared back defiantly and the others were shocked.

"Who are you, boy?" Kyuubi asked as he pressed Naruto against the brick wall.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Naruto said, speaking more defiantly than he was feeling. He really didn't appreciate being dragged into an alleyway to be beat up.

Kyuubi smirked. "Check his luggage tag, Hinata" Naruto thrashed against the arm holding him firmly to the wall so he didn't see Hinata's eye widen to saucers as she read the tag.

"U-um, S-sir, I think you need to see this" Kyuubi beckoned Sakura forward to hold Naruto to the wall while he checked the boy's luggage and Naruto growled lightly when he found that Sakura's grip was no less strong than Kyuubi's.

Kyuubi looked down at the tag and cocked an eyebrow. He shared an astonished look with Hinata.

"Sakura, let him go"

Sakura plainly growled and said angrily "Why? Why should I? He insulted you and you're letting him go with a warning? No! Why should I even let this punk live?"

"For two reasons, Sakura, reason one, I am the current leader and you have to listen to what I say" He paused and let his eyes roam to the squirming boy and said "Reason two, the boy you're holding is my brother"

**AN: Hi! This is the same story I had up earlier but I edited it a little and added a title. Also, until I get at least one review, I will not put up the second chapter. I want to know how people feel about my writing because otherwise I cannot get any better at it. So Review please! **


End file.
